The polymerization of alpha-olefins by transition metal complexes, i.e. Ziegler-type catalysts, has been practiced since the 1950's. These transition metal complexes comprise a transition metal compound and an organo metallic activator. Over the years, many combinations of transition metal compounds and organo metallic activators have been used in alpha-olefin polymerization processes. Very few of these combinations have been found to work well in the polymerization process.
The instant invention comprises a novel catalyst containing (1) a transition metal compound, and (2) an organo metallic activator comprising 1-phenyl-2-(dialkyl alumino)-1-heptene. These catalysts are extremely active and exhibit excellent selectivity for heptane insoluble polyolefins.